earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Quebec
(Work in progress, pls help me) Quebec, (former Ungava Empire) is a nation in North America, an active member of The Canadian Union and the 2rd current largest nation. the official language of Quebec is Quebecese Early History Ungava was a suburb of Bridgeton the capital of Quebec but had split off during the fall of Quebec in July 2019. Quebec's fall created a power vacuum and later next month on August 4th was filled by the creation of The Ungava Empire, later renamed to Quebec. (This one is Ungavian Quebec, to distinguish it from old Quebec, Scottish Quebec ) History On August 9th the town of Ottawa (106 chunks) was given away and annexed to the Ungava empire as the leader had retired. 2 days later on August 11th, Ungava joined the Foedus Christiana Alliance. Shortly after Ungava joined other Canadian nations and officially left the Foedus Christiana alliance after the reformation of the Canadian Union. Quebec On October 10th, the Ungava nation was conjunct with Quebec and renamed to Quebec which made Ungava one of the biggest nations on EarthMC. Government The Quebec Government is run by 2 oligarchs Matthewcannon01 and Scorpionzzx who both invested a 50/50 sum into the founding of the nation. The trade used to be run by the Kings only, but soon after the founding, Quebec switched its views and became a capitalist nation. The current government consists of the Kings and High Council on the top. Ungava is also a capitalist nation and supports Freedom of speech, religion, press and the right to bear arms. Military Quebec is protected by the military of the Canadian Union. For now, Ungava is protected by an unpaid militia. Buildings Quebec's capital Rennes is home to the tallest and largest skyscrapers in Canada. Rennes is also home to many residential homes and a few modern buildings and skyscrapers. The other towns in Quebec have a mostly wooden theme to them yet they have some very unique and creative designs. Notable People Matthewcannon01 and Scorpionzzx are the founders of Ungavan Quebec and have spent over 500g each into the nation's founding: * Matthewcannon01 * Scorpionzzx *Finacier55 *ThisGameDooDo National Subdivisions * Rennes * Zoar * Windemere * Ottawa * Beauport * upper sandusky * area 13 * RealQuebec * Ryacity * HudsonPort * flasherty * FireLake * Gilmour Island * Iqalut * Winni * 64gang * Ungava Transportation Quebec has created a vast network of ice rails across its towns to connect the capital to the other town in the nation. The ice rails were put in place using high-grade Blue and packed ice, they also can stretch 100s to 1000s of blocks long in some places. The ice rails reduce time to travel to other towns and provides many economic and strategic benefits for the smaller towns in Quebec. The rails also try to bring more trade to other towns in the nation and decrease the amount of time military units need to travel to other towns in the nation. Economy and spending Quebec is a capitalist nation that supports the expansion of a private sector unlike traditional emc command economy or communist systems. Using the capitalist idea Quebec has increased overall trade in the nation and along with a magnificent spawn shop with very reasonable prices it has become an economic powerhouse in North America. Quebec has started to construct a megamall in the capital that will have space for town or business owners in Ungava to own shops and create a center of trade. Ungava's current biggest shop ''Rennes Outdoor Market ''keeps competitive prices with other shops and typically has reasonably priced or lower priced items than most other shops. This helps it become of of the most popular shops in Earthmc. Spending The nation currently charges no tax and instead gains its money from a spawn shop in the capital. A huge portion of the money gained from this shop goes towards funding new towns or expanding the capital city while the rest is used for building materials. Conflicts * In late August 2019 The Minister of Han was assassinated by a Ungava General: ThisGameDooDo. In retaliation, Han sent a member of Ashikaga(Japan) Snowzz_b to blow up Ungava border plots. Ungava sent out 4 militia members in defense and the ending conflict resulted in no casualties in either side * September 10th-15th members of Norway attempted to kill the Ungava King:Matthewcannon01 without success. This caused Ungava to pursue a full-on Canadian union war declaration but soon after a peace treaty was formed with Norway before a war could ensue. Category:Nations Category:North America